1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP which reduces the brightness of outdoor daylight reflection using a complementary color relationship between a dielectric layer and barrier rib as opposed to using black stripes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays numbers, characters, or graphics by injecting discharge gas between two substrates with a plurality of electrodes, sealing the two substrates, applying a discharge voltage to the plurality of electrodes, and applying a pulse voltage to address a point where two electrodes intersect when gas is emitted due to the application of the discharge voltage.
A PDP is classified into a direct current (DC) type and an alternate current (AC) type, according to the type of driving voltage applied to a discharge cell, i.e., according to the type of discharge. Also, the plasma display panels maybe classified into an opposite discharge type and a surface discharge type according to a configuration of electrodes.
In order to improve image contrast and to reduce the amount of external light reflected off the display, a black matrix layer or a black stripe is added. However, the use of such a black stripe can only go so far in improving image contrast and reducing externally reflected light. What is needed is an improved design for improving image contrast and reducing externally reflected light.